the_rainfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth Hurts
"The Truth Hurts" is the second episode of second season of The Rain, and the tenth episode overall. Directed by Søren Balle, and written by Rune Schjøtt, it was premiered on May 17, 2019. Martin accompanies Simone on a journey to retrieve her father's computer. At the base, Patrick stumbles upon a hidden room filled with strange devices. Plot Moments after Rasmus kills accidentally the scientists ("Avoid Contact"). Simone has just discovered Rasmus lying unconscious in the lab at the rebel facility. He's surrounded by the bodies of the scientists who were supposed to cure him and create a vaccine. Despite the fact that he manifested black veins all over, black viral goo instead of blood and poured out a cloud of black viral smoke only moments before. Simone pounds on the glass between the observation room and the lab, trying to get a response from Rasmus. After a minute, his finger twitches, then he sits up. Simone wastes no time in creating an alibi for him. She tells him to go to the backroom before anyone else can get there. Rasmus asks if he killed the others. Simone makes up a quick story: she tells him that they dropped a sample and got infected. Rasmus doesn’t remember what happened, but he knows it wasn’t that, and tries to argue with her. Martin and Fie rush into the observation room. Fie turns off the alarm and tries to take in the loss of almost everyone she had left, including her boyfriend, Jakob. Before either can speak, Simone blurts out that Jakob dropped a sample and got infected, then he infected the rest. Before she could do anything, they all just died. Rasmus paces around the back room as he listens to their conversation. Simone swears to Martin that he was there the whole time. Martin reminds everyone that they have to clean up and remove the bodies. Fie, who still hasn't said anything, pulls a lever that sprays something down into the lab to decontaminate it and the bodies. Rasmus chants, "They dropped a sample. It was an accident." Everyone helps bury the bodies. It seems like out of all the rebels, only Fie and Sarah (Jakob's sister) survived. Lea offers comfort to Fie, but Fie walks away. Patrick is in a pessimistic mood, and asks Martin if he really believes it was an accident. Everyone who was supposed to create the cure is dead, except for Fie. Martin believes that Fie will be able to find the cure on her own, but Patrick is tired of believing all of the time, with hardly any tangible results to show for it. He wants to understand more about the process and feel more in control. Martin trusts that Fie is enough to help solve the problem. He’s more worried about the way the virus is spreading from people to plants, so that now all of nature is dying. Fie is depressed and doesn’t believe she can do much to stop the virus on her own. She needs Jakob’s expertise to compliment her knowledge. Simone won’t let Fie give up. She offers to brings Fie her father’s laptop, where he kept copies of all of his original notes for the project. Fie thinks that’s probably their only hope. Simone stops at Rasmus’ room to tell him where she’s going. It’ll be just her and Martin and they’ll be gone for a few days. Rasmus tells her he’s feeling better, more like himself. But Simone instinctively backs away when he gets too close. Patrick sums up their situation when he reacts to Martin. Martin knows it’s insane, but they’re out of options. Patrick asks what the rest of them are supposed to do if he and Simone, their leaders, don’t come back. Martin shocks him by saying that he’s depending on Patrick to help Fie get the base organized again, and to lead if he and Simone are lost. Simone and Rasmus’ childhood home is about 50 miles from the rebel base. Martin expects it to take a couple of days to walk there. Everyone but Rasmus sees them off when they leave. Rasmus is left asleep in his makeshift cell. Sarah goes outside to look at his grave. Then, a flashback to when she and her parents were given the diagnosis for her immune disorder. In the present day, Sarah goes back inside the facility and visits Rasmus. She tells him that she saw her brother die, and she knows Rasmus did it. Their conversation is interrupted by Fie. Martin and Simone try to stick to the back roads so they don’t get noticed. When they stop for water at an old farmhouse, they run into another couple who hold them at gunpoint. After they talk for a minute, the other couple decide they are okay and lower the weapon. Patrick is taking his new leadership role seriously. He starts by hitting on Fie, then offering his support and services in some vague way. Fie takes his approach in stride and suggests he round up better weapons. This sends Patrick off on an odyssey through the base, searching for the rest of the group and anything that could help them defend themselves. First he sees Jean and has a confusing conversation that ends with him telling Jean to do what he was already doing. Then Patrick randomly wanders the base, checking everything out. He finds a secret door, disguised as a wall, that hides another whole section of the building and sets off to explore that. Patrick finds a switch to turn on the lights in the new section he’s found, then he finds a set of rooms that’s been secretly used as an ops center. There are devices, diagrams, videos, computers- everything a rebel spy would need. There’s also a black skull with a design inside it painted on the walls. Patrick doesn’t pay any attention to the skull. He discovers some sort of large weapon. Patrick brings the mystery weapon back to the main part of the base, where he runs into Fie. He hasn’t been able to get the weapon to do anything yet, but shows her the parts of the gun. One part turns out to be a trigger that sends out an energy wave and knocks out the lights. The gun works, now that there’s something for it to work on. Johanne and Klaus, the couple with the gun, invite Simone and Martin into their house for some moonshine and gossip. Klaus tells Martin to fill up his canteen with moonshine. They tell Martin and Simone that the Strangers have stopped arresting and killing people. Instead, they are looking for a boy. Supposedly, if they find him, they can save everything and everyone can go back to their normal lives. Martin says they shouldn’t believe everything they hear. But Johanne and Klaus want to believe it’s true, that Apollon has been trying to fix things all along, and still can. The conversation moves to talk of each couple’s relationship. Johanne and Klaus have been together for 12 years. Martin and Simone are a little shy about saying they’re in a relationship, but Klaus says he can tell they’re in love and sings a drunken love song and Martin joins in. Before long, all four partiers go to bed. Simone and Martin feel safe enough to spend the night. Martin is drunk, but Simone isn’t. He tells her she’s insanely beautiful when she laughs. She worries about Rasmus, but Martin assures her the others will take care of him. She says that "he would never hurt anyone," and Martin asks what she means, but she brushes him off. Rasmus asks Fie if she thinks he’s dangerous. Fie says that she thinks he could be the solution. She and Simone are doing everything they can to help him. Jean finds Lea in the greenhouse with the dying plants. The plants were already dying when they arrived at the base, but it’s Lea’s turn for a meltdown, so she’s sure that it’s a bad omen. She hasn’t been able to get the plants to look any better in the single day that she’s been there. They’re dying because no one takes care of them, just like people do. Jean says they’ll take care of each other, but that’s not enough for Lea. She doesn’t think they can create new life without more help. She tells him that everyone who would know what to do is dead, and walks out. Lea tends to look to a higher power for support and direction, whether it’s God or a mentor. She’s all out of mentors now, and God keeps failing her. This looks like it could be the crisis of faith that teaches her how to be a self-reliant adult who trusts her own decisions again. Simone can’t sleep and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. She hears Klaus and Johanne arguing in the next room. Johanne is certain that they are the fugitives Apollon is looking for and that Apollon will kill her and Klaus if the don’t turn them in. Klaus says that they’re friends now, it wouldn’t be right to turn them in to the Strangers. Simone rushes back to the bedroom and wakes Martin up, whispering that they have to leave, now. She goes back out to the kitchen for something and finds Johanne is already there, and they look the gun that it’s on the table. Simone and Johanne both reach for it- Simone wins. While pointing to Johanne, Simone screams that he heard what she and Klaus were talking about. Klaus comes up the basement stairs holding a pistol behind his back, trying to talk Simone down. Johanne takes advantage of Simone’s distraction to try to throw a kitchen chair at her. Simone realizes what’s happening and shoots Johanne in the chest. Klaus, mad at his wife's death, is about to shoot Simone when Martin runs into the kitchen and grabs the pistol. Klaus doesn’t let go, so they wrestle over it, with the gun between their bodies and it goes off. Klaus is shot in the thigh. He drags himself to Johanne, while Martin and Simone grab their stuff and run. They stop in the woods after a little while, so that Simone can have an anxiety attack. Martin holds her and reminds her that she saved their lives. Fie visits Sarah and reminds her that it’s not safe for her to go outside, since it might make her sick. Sarah doesn’t see why it matters at this point. They’re all in the process of dying anyway. Fie just won’t acknowledge that almost everyone is dead and there’s no hope left. Fie tries to say that Jakob wouldn’t have wanted Sarah to give up, but Sarah tells her she doesn’t know what Jakob would have wanted. Simone and Martin reach her childhood neighborhood without further incident. She tells him stories about the people who used to live there, but she’s still weighed down by having shot Johanne. Martin tells her she’ll be able to move on before long. She asks if he’s sure. He tells her that’s what’s so awful about it. After a while, you forget. She did what she had to do. Simone still second guesses herself. They discover that Apollon has Simone’s old house under guard. Simone goes around the back to sneak in another way, while Martin stays in the front to distract the guards. His distraction involves getting in a firefight with the two guards, which doesn’t seem like the smartest choice. He’s knocked out and captured after a few rounds. He is held in a van and takes out his canteen and smells the moonshine and has an idea. He taps on the window to call someone over. When a guard opens the door, he tells them he can give them the boy they’re looking for. They take him out of the van. He asks for a cigarette, so they give him one. He throws the moonshine onto the lighter, setting the alcohol and one of the guards on fire. He gets away in the confusion. Simone finds her way to Frederik’s study. She searches his desk for the laptop. She’s being watched by a sniper. It’s Kira, the guard who killed her father. When Martin starts talking to the guards about Rasmus, Kira is ordered to shoot Simone. But she remembers shooting a woman in the head and can’t bring herself to do it again. Simone finds the laptop hidden underneath a file cabinet drawer. She checks to make sure it has what she needs, then packs it up again and leaves the house. She meets Martin as he’s running from the guards. The guards send drones in the air to follow Simone and Martin, but Kira orders them to call the drones back. Jean finds a depressed Lea laying in bed. He takes her back to the greenhouse and brings her to the cucumber plants, which aren’t quite dead yet. In fact, they’re getting better. Jean says he thought they could take care of the plants together. Lea says that she doesn’t deserve him and gives him a big hug. Martin and Simone have an uneventful trip back to the base, except for when Simone kisses him. Patrick finds another gizmo in the basement hideout and looks over its paperwork, while Simone tries to find information on the virus on her dad’s computer. Most of the folders have been deleted. Sarah hangs out in her room and plays with knives. Then she suits up and goes to put Rasmus in an impossible situation. She can’t survive without her brother, so she wants Rasmus to kill her. Rasmus is confused. Sarah explains that she has an immune disorder. Rasmus asks her to leave. She says she’s not leaving until he re-enacts her brother’s murder on her. Patrick turns the new gizmo on. It has a spot to put your arm through, like a medical device, so of course Patrick puts his arm in. A strange, pulsing blue light flashes inside the device. It pulls tiny particles in his arm to the surface, just under his skin. He removes his arm from the device before the particles are torn out of it. Sarah punches in the door code and opens the door, while Rasmus repeatedly begs her not to. She tells him she doesn’t want to be alone. By the time she takes a couple of steps inside, the black veins are appearing on his skin and he’s yelling at her to stop. He lets out a puff of black smoke that quickly expands. Sarah backs out of the room as the black tendrils move toward her. Whatever she thought Rasmus did to her brother, this wasn’t it. This is also the first time Rasmus has had a good look at what’s happening. They’re both stunned and afraid of what this means. Fie watches as Simone goes through folder after folder on the laptop. She finally finds the one with the notes on the virus, including the viral map they were hoping for. The laptop has everything they need to cure Rasmus and create a vaccine. Fie finally has some hope for the future. At the Apollon building, Sten, Kira and one other guard watch Simone, Fie and Martin through the camera on Frederik’s laptop. Sten’s remarks that thanks to Kira’s quick thinking with the drones, the rebels have led them right to their living room. Kira says that she doesn’t know the exact location of the rebel’s building yet. But we’re shown that she has the rebel skull insignia tattooed on her arm. Flashback In this episode, Sarah remembers when she and her parents were given the diagnosis for her immune disorder. They were told that within 3 or 4 years, a common cold would be enough to kill her. She needs to live in a sterile environment to protect her from the infections she develops so easily. Sarah's parents are only concerned about themselves and the impact her illness will have on them. They think her illness was sent to punish them. In her room, Jakob steps in and supports Sarah. He promises that he'll love her and take care of her always. He also adds that he will become a doctor for her. In other flashback, Sarah remembers back to when she, Jakob, and her parents were trying to evacuate from the area affected by the virus. Her parents were worried that she wouldn't be able to get through the checkpoint because of her illness. They snapped at Jakob to give her something so she'd pass inspection. Her parents passed the test for the virus, but Sarah got a false positive. Her parents went on without her, but Jakob stayed in the quarantine zone with her, even though he didn’t have to. Guest cast * Nicoline Melbye Andreassen as Young Sarah * Anders Juul as Jakob * Christine Sønderris as Johanne * Lars Topp Thomsen as Klaus * Marina Bouras as Sarah's Mother * Morten Lützhøft as Sarah's Father * Lila Nobel as Sarah's Doctor * Magdalena Eshaya as Martha * Rasmus Hammerich as Voice of Strangers * Jean Pique Hansen as Apollon Man * Robert Jancevic as Stranger * Biljana Stojkoska as Apollon Woman * Dan Zahle as Anders Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two episodes